


Eternities

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, camsten, sort of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kirsten, feeling grief was impossible.  So why did Cameron still hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternities

For Kirsten, feeling something as strong as grief was impossible.

They say time heals all wounds, but Kirsten had no concept of time.  Every second is another eternity.  Everything she's told is instantly accepted, like it had always been that way.  When she heard that Ed had died, when she heard that her father had left her, it was like it had always been that way.  The memories of them were still there, preserved in perfect condition, but she could not feel the stunning heart break and disbelief that normally comes with such news.  She could not make herself cry, so she made herself angry.

Anger was a lot easier to hang onto.

It surprised her, then, when she was still in pain over Cameron.  She knew he was dead, knew that he would not be waking up anytime soon.  The information should have been accepted eternities ago, she should have been unable to cry for him, she should be able to stand up and walk away and stop herself hurting.  But here she was, crying over his still dead body, her own heart breaking even more as she listened to the flat line, her normally calm composure broken as she is dragged away from the table, away from Cameron.

The eternity wasn't fixing anything.  She was still in pain, she could still feel his loss like a knife in her heart.  She could hear his voice - _cupcake, sunshine, princess_ \- could still feel the way her fingertips tingled when his hand brushed hers.  This wound was raw, and fresh, and bleeding, and it grew deeper every time the medical groups tried to restart his heart. 

Eternities were passing, but it hurt.

She loved him more than she had loved anyone in the entire world, loved him without fear of breaking herself.  She didn't realize that she had become so dependent on him, never understood that he was her everything.  And now it was gone.

He had to wake up, she knew, or she would go insane.  She would not be able to live if he died like this, trying to save her. 

Her eternities would be very long without Cameron.

 


End file.
